Annoyance
by castleheart
Summary: Sakura Haruno will always be nothing more than an annoyance to Sasuke Uchiha. But that was okay, Sakura no longer cared. Oneshot.【Past!One sided SasuSaku, NaruSaku】


**Annoyance**

"_You're annoying."_

"_Stop being so annoying."_

"_You really are annoying."_

"_You still are… Damned annoying."_

Annoying, annoying, annoying.

Why was she in "love" with Sasuke again? Oh right, because he was "cool" or an Uchiha or whatever. She had fallen for his looks. For how stoic he seemed to be, how he didn't let anyone in or near, or how he would gaze at her with those dark black eyes like he was seeing right through her.

He probably was, and he still is.

She hated being so transparent to him.

She was so desperate to get his attention, to get some praise maybe or win his love. But it was all futile. Sasuke treated her like she was a burden— an annoying little girl who couldn't understand how he felt or what he went through when his family died.

And he wasn't wrong.

She was annoying, mean, stuck up, and a plain bitch. She was never a bitch towards Sasuke, but she treated Naruto like he was less than shit. She always punched him, called him an idiot, and even called him annoying on one occasion.

That's when it hit her.

She treated Naruto the same way Sasuke treated her.

Like he was so annoying and such a loser. She failed to see his strength at most times; and others, she viewed it like a hindrance.

Now, here they were five years later; Sasuke's attitude towards Sakura hadn't improved in the slightest, but he had been pardoned for his crimes and declared a war hero. He doesn't spend much time in Konoha, favoring to travel around with his new team, Taka. And Sakura was convinced that there was something going on between him and Karin. She was happy for them; which was a surprise in itself. She thought she would feel jealous, cheated, or angry. But, no. Sakura had moved on from Sasuke, she no longer viewed him as someone she could ever love more than a friend. If he was happy—well, as happy as that broody Uchiha can get—then she had no reason to feel unhappy for him.

Naruto was on his way to becoming hokage, he had matured in every way, but he still seemed to be that goofy twelve year old genin. He was a hero now, he was practically hokage already. His light shone bright now, and Sakura soon found her feelings for Naruto develop into something more.

She was still on her way to surpassing Tsunade as a medic-nin; she hadn't had any time to muse on her feelings for Naruto. But, now that things were beginning to calm down from the war, the realization hit her smack in the face like a stone wall.

She loved him.

It was time to throw caution to the wind; Sakura didn't want to spend weeks or even months trying to convince herself that she didn't love him like that. It became obvious that Hinata was becoming more bold in trying to get Naruto to see her as more than a comrade; and she wasn't going to let Naruto slip through her fingers like Sasuke did. This was her chance to be with someone who loved her from the start, despite how annoying and mean she was in the beginning of their relationship.

It was time to grow up.

So that's how she ended up on Naruto's doorstep at 1:00 in the morning, knocking on his door. She only had to wait for a few seconds before it was open, and a bare chested and sleepy Naruto peered at her with half lidded eyes.

"S—Sakura-chan?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes, "What are you doing here?"

Sakura didn't respond. Instead, she grabbed his face, pulled it down to her level, and kissed him, hard.

He was in shock for a moment before returning the kiss, his one of his big, warm hands rested on her lower back and the other cupping the back of her head. They stayed like that; the kiss all tongue and teeth and sloppy and perfect.

Once they broke for the annoying need of air, Naruto was the first to speak, "A—Am I dreaming?"

Sakura laughed softly, her arms wound around his neck and her forehead pressed to his, "No, this is real Naruto-kun."

"I— S-Sakura-chan… I—don't, I—I thought—"

"Naruto."

"Y—yeah?"

"Shut up."

He listens. She leans up for another kiss, allowing Naruto to lead her into the small apartment and shut the door behind them.

They can talk about the rest tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm glad I'm not the only one who was thoroughly disgusted with the 700th chapter. I don't hate naruhina, but I do hate sasusaku with a fiery passion.**

**NaruSaku for the win!**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
